


Ce que je ferais pour toi

by Metherland



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metherland/pseuds/Metherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une nuit où les remords font surface. Difficile d'y faire face quand ce qui les provoque partage votre vie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce que je ferais pour toi

**Author's Note:**

> Amis du jour, bonjour, amis du soir, bonsoir !
> 
> Un petit drabble que j'ai écrit commandé par Ada-Diana sur le thème de la nuit ( je m'en suis un peu éloignée, sorry ). Je tiens à vous prévenir qu'au moment où j'ai écris, j'avais la grippe et la fièvre qui l'accompagne, donc j'espère que ça reste cohérent ^^
> 
> IMPORTANT: Ce qui est en italique est un copier-coller des premières lignes du bouquin !
> 
> A vos marques, prêts, lisez !

**L'amour que j'éprouve pour toi est plus fort que la haine que je te porte**

«  _Alex s'éveilla à la première sonnerie. Il ouvrit les yeux mais resta un moment totalement immobile dans son lit, étendu sur le dos. Il entendit la porte d'une chambre s'ouvrir puis une marche craquer dans l'escalier. La sonnette carillonna une deuxième fois et il regarda la pendulette lumineuse sur sa table de nuit. Trois heures deux minutes. Ensuite il reconnut le cliquetis de la chaînette de sécurité de la porte d'entrée._

 _Il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre, pieds nus sur la moquette épaisse. Il ouvrit la fenêtre sans bruit. Le clair de lune enveloppa sa tête et son torse. Il observa la rue en silence. Une voiture de police était garée devant la maison. De sa fenêtre du premier étage, il distingua le numéro d'identification noir peint sur le toit du véhicule et les casquettes des deux hommes debout devant l'entrée. La lumière extérieur du perron s'alluma en même temps que la porte s'ouvrait_. »

Alex ouvrit les yeux. La chambre était entièrement plongée de le noir, volets fermés, rideaux tirés. Le réveil affichait deux heures. Il n'osait pas bouger de peur de le réveiller. Alex ne voulait pas lui parler, pas après ce rêve, ce souvenir.

\- Alex ?

Il ne répond pas. Dans ces moments là, Alex se déteste. Le souvenir de son oncle le hante. Pourtant il n'a jamais été proche de lui. Il n'avait pas versé une seule larme à son enterrement. Il avait été triste, seulement triste; alors que Ian Rider était son seul parent.

Yassen Gregorovitch.

«  _Un jour c'est moi qui vous tuerais._  »

Il ne l'avait pas fait. Pourtant il en avait l'occasion. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, il avait juste à tendre la main pour le tuer. Alex bascula brusquement sur le corps allongé à ses côtés. À califourchon sur les hanches nues de son ennemi, il plaça ses mains sur sa gorge et serra.

\- Un jour c'est moi qui te tuerais.

Une larme glissa sur sa joue avant de s'écraser sur le visage qu'il surplombait. Deux bras se refermèrent sur lui pour le rapprocher. Alex enfouit son visage dan le cou de Yassen en sanglotant.

\- C'est moi qui te tuerais.

\- Je sais, Alex, je sais.

Il n'avait pas pleuré son oncle. Il pleurait son assassin, alors que la mort ne l'avait pas encore pris. Il s'en voulait tellement. Comment se regarder dans un miroir alors qu'il couchait avec le meurtrier de son oncle ? Aujourd'hui, Yassen était tout ce qui lui restait, la seule valeur stable dans sa vie. Sans lui, il n'était plus rien.

Un sanglot.

\- Je t'aime.

* * *

12/20/2012


End file.
